The Snow Mountain
by Dr. Humanity
Summary: Atop one of the highest mountains in the Zemurian continent - Renne Bright is basically "hunting" Ouroboros for secrets that only they know... But she runs into something unexpected along the way... Rated T for content.
1. Chapter 1

It was on top of the coldest mountains in all of Erebonia.

Hiding there, behind a massive set of boulders, was none other than Renne Bright. And she was on a secret mission - To gather more secrets about Ouroboros. Pater-Mater was no longer in operation so she had no mobile heater to rely on.

She was now around 17 years old. Her training had made her sharper than ever and her on and off training with Joshua helped her immensely, whenever they got the chance.

The wind blew all around her, up and down her skirt, making her shiver. She may have been a former Enforcer, but still, she had to be careful - She could still be caught or found. And that she could NOT risk...

"Move, slave!"

"O-okay!"

"Don't tell them anything!"

Renne blinked. 'That voice...' She thought to herself as she peered over a side of the snow top mountain, her eyes narrowed - Yep - Ouroboros soldiers. They were escorting several prisoners and... Wait... Was that...

Renne felt her heart sink. It was her friend, well, somewhat friend - Tita. And Agate.

"SILENCE SLAVE!"

One of the soldiers smacked Agate in the stomach forcefully, knocking him out cold. Renne could tell that, and she was over 300 meters away!

From what Renne was looking it, it was the entrance to a mine shaft... Just what were Ouroboros up to now!? Mining something, obviously, but was it Orbments or something? She had no idea.

Renne had an idea. It would be difficult to pull off, but... It may just work in saving Agate/Tita and the other slaves... But she'd have to act fast. If a current Enforcer saw her, she'd be in REAL trouble...

Her Purple hair floating behind her and Golden Sythe at the ready, she slowly made her way to the location where the slaves were being transported.

_**Meanwhile at the entrance to the mine shaft.**_

Tita began to shake in her shackles as she looked to Agate. "Agate! _W-Wake up please_!"

Agate didn't respond. Instead he was forcefully picked up and trailed along the ground. It was awful what Agate and Tita had walked straight into - An Ouroboros concerntration camp... It was awful. They felt like they had their freedom's removed and they had to do what they said...Or risk dying.

"SHUT UP!"

Tita felt her face be hit by a gloved hand. And she looked down.

"That's better, don't look up until we tell you to!"

Tita felt a tear fall down her face. She wasn't cut out for this line of work. She only wanted to help Agate get to the bottom of this!

"Ara ara."

Tita knew that voice. Almost upon hearing it. It belonged to her long time friend - Renne. But if she knew Renne as well as she thought she did, she had an idea. And Tita would follow it to the letter.

Renne arrived behind Tita and rose her sythe to show the soldiers, she wasn't an ordinary citizen of Erebonia or anything.

One of the soldiers seemed to be suspicious however. "Who are you!?" He shouted as he pointed his gun at Renne.

Renne giggled as she put her plan into action. "You haven't heard of me? Well, I must say, that's new." She stepped next to Tita.

Tita had an idea of what Renne would do... And it may work, or it may just get her in shackles like her. She just had to trust in Renne... That's all she could do.

The second soldier smacked him upside the head. "Are you stupid!? That's the Angel of Extermination! She only comes when things are interesting!"

The one that was suspicious rubbed his head. "Didn't she retire though?"

Second soldier shook his head. "Not as far as I know."

As the soldiers began to talk amongst themselves, Renne ultra-quickly had Agate hidden away from sight. She appeared next to Tita. "Don't say a thing. Just nod or shake your head. Got me?"

'O-Okay...' Tita nodded.

Renne nodded her head. "Alright. Now-" She whispered as the soldiers started to argue amongst themselves. "Do you know what they're doing here?"

Tita shook her head. 'I have no idea...' She whimpered.

Renne hummed. "Okay. Now..." She pointed the sythe to Tita's back. "I'll be taking this one. You can have the rest." Tita knew Renne had her right where she could kill her, and Tita would not be any the wiser. But she knew her friend better than that. This was all part of the master plan Renne cooked up... And knowing Renne, it was cooked up in seconds.

The soldiers didn't seem to notice so she took that as agreement. "Come on, don't move fast. Or, they'll get the idea. Move to the rock behind the train."

Tita gulped and looked up, spotting the rock, more like boulder, that Renne had mentioned. She nodded and started to walk with Renne removing the shackles in lightning fast speeds - no noise, thankfully.

When Tita got to the boulder and behind it, she saw Agate slowly coming round/awake. She instantly went to his side and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Agate. Don't talk. We're safe now. Just... Try not to move okay?" Tita mumbled only so Agate could hear her.

Agate nodded his head and opened his eyes. He saw Tita, so he smiled at her. He then saw Renne who was looking down the mineshaft, and narrowed his eyes.

Renne looked to the pair. "Stay here." She headed into the mineshaft as Tita and Agate monitored the situation from behind the massive boulder. Which thank Adios, saved them from a fate worse than death.


	2. Chapter 2

Renne explored the darkness of the Cavern that the soldiers had been making... It was huge.

All across the top of the caves were lined with Orbments and a different type of crystal - One Renne had never seen before in her life. What was it? Was it something new?

Renne walked closer to the crystal and it looked... Blue... Almost like Tita's eye colour kind of Blue. She slowly reached out to touch it - It was warm.

"Fascinating..." Renne whispered to herself, tracing the crystal up and down and eventually it led to an orbment vein that trailed into another part of the cavern.

She should report this to Estelle and Joshua, or at least the Bracer intellegence... But it was just to interesting!

Seeing a small river made out of Orbments and Septium. Renne chose to walk alongside it. 'When did they have time to make this?' She pondered as she made her way through the caverns.

'Some people would disapprove of our making.'

Renne closed her eyes and opened them again in a blink. Was that her imagination? She couldn't have just heard someone talk, right? She was on her own - Her senses told her so!

Unless she was getting rusty...

'Ah, The Angel of Slaughter. Nice to see you again.'

Renne felt a trail of siliva go down her throat as she gulped. Whoever was in here with her, somehow, knew her Enforcer title. But the echoing energies... There were loads of them, all familiar...

"Who... Is there?" Renne mumbled. She had to try her luck, right?

'I didn't think you would forget me, Angel, but alas you seem to have. Is this because of your new family and friends?'

Renne slowed down till she froze in place. Someone who KNEW her was in here. They knew everything about her... Who... It couldn't be Campanella... She'd sense him a mile away... So, who could-

'But alas, I'll humour you. It's the one who gave you the power you currently wield. Without me, your sythe would be too dangerous to carry around. I helped you when you needed me most, Renne.'

Renne was starting to go slightly mad. It showed on her face. She had no idea yet she knew who this was... Could it be? No, the Grandmaster of Ouroboros wouldn't be seen - EVER. But... She knew that voice. It was similar to Loewe's...Oh, how she missed him.

'You're starting to get the picture. Keep moving. I want you to see this.'

Purple hair got into her eyes as she moved them away, sweat and a sense of dread filling her veins. "Don't..." She mumbled. "Don't play games with me."

'You've grown up... But not in the term of smartness, I must say. Perhaps we let you go without much of a fight because we TRUSTED you?'

Gulping again, Renne pushed apart some foliage near the center part of this section of the Cavern. It was very warm... So warm in fact, she may even have to take her skirt off. It was THAT hot in here... Or was that her emotions?

'I see you've grown attached to some people... Would the name, Estelle Bright, ring a bell?'

Renne let out a low growl from her throat. "Don't you dare."

'No, no, you're right. Maybe Joshua Astray?'

Renne spun on her heel, there was mist starting to come into the Cavern. "This is just a game, right?" She was trying to convince herself from the sounds of it. "You're just playing with me... I'm not a toy!"

She felt her body shiver as the voice spoke again:

'Oh, but you ARE a toy Renne. And like all toys, if they don't break, they get worn down... To the point they can't play the game anymore. Ever heard the phrase - You can't keep up, the pace is too fast, you just won't last?'

Renne shook her head. "Leave my family out of this."

'Your family are gone, Renne. They left you. Or...Rather... Who's the new one? The one you have... Feelings for?'

Renne felt slightly confused. "Feelings?"

'Yes.'

"I think you're mistaken."

'I don't think I am. Blonde hair...Blue eyes... Oh yes, The Inventor's Grand-Daughter... Tita Russell?'

Renne froze completely in place. This was definately the Grand Master talking. There was only one person who would know her through and through like this.

"What will it take for you to leave us all alone?" Renne asked as she covered herself in foilage, to hide from the approaching patrols.

'More to the point - Leave you and Tita alone?'

Renne was getting beyond her normal cool and nodded slowly.

'Hmmm... I wonder. Sacrifice your powers. Hand back what I gave you, and I think I'll leave you and Tita alone. I can't promise if the Bracers get involved much more.'

Renne had a choice to make. Either she could face the Grand Master head on with all the power behind her from Joshua, Estelle, Agate... Even Tita with her Orbal Satellite Cannon.

Or,

She could give up her powers and make a bargain that the Grand Master would HOPEFULLY not break. Decisions Decisions... But one thing was for sure...

Renne didn't have long to think about it.


End file.
